Kiss Me Babe, it's Christmas Time
by The wiErDos Association
Summary: It's been 5 years since the Grand Magic Games. Christmas is just right around the corner and Wendy struggles to find someone whom she could spend time with before the party in the guild starts. What if she isn't just the only one who hasn't any plans for Christmas? Only one way to find out! One-shot (NaWen) Title inspired from a song (Kiss Me Babe, it's Christmas Time)


**A/N: Helooo guys! wiErD here. I got another one-shot for you guys. (NaWen)... ... Since some of the writers were writing their stories on the Christmas day. I had to give one on my own for this day too.**

 **Title was inspired from the song (Kiss Me Babe, it's Christmas Time - Owl City) It's a good song for this perfect holiday.**

 **Remember that this is a timeskip.. (5 years) Wendy is 17 and grown up.**

 **With that said, let's get it on with the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail nor it's characters. All belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

 **\- Kiss Me Babe, it's Christmas Time -**

It's snowing in Magnolia.

Snowflakes descend down from the cloudy sky as people of the town wandered through the cold day, wearing their extremely warm clothes for the winter. Piles of snow can be seen from all around the place starting from streets, roofs, and buildings. Stores open up their business despite the upcoming cold of the day as lights shines out from the windows as children played around the snow with their friends and buddies. Decorations of lights and miniature pine trees adorned with colorful bells and lights were seen from all round the place.

Two figures waded through the snow-filled streets wearing their warm clothing against the unforgiving cold. One of the figures was a young woman dressed in a dark blue jacket. She wore a pair of cotton gloves for her hands and a pair of fur boots for her feet. A gray-colored beanie is seen on top of her head to warm herself from the cold though leaving the rest of her silky blue hair cascaded down to embrace the cold winter. The other one was a rather small feline figure wearing the same gear as the bluenette.

They continued their way towards the main road where it leads to another buildings that is seen just at the distance that made the two of them smile together as they looked at each other in delight after seeing the place that they always call home.

Stopping before the closed doors, the two hesitated for a moment as they all breathe simultaneously before finally having the resolve to open it as they glanced towards each other.

"We're finally here." The bluenette spoke.

"Yes."

"In Fairy Tail."

Slowly, pushing the huge doors open, they soon finally caught sight of the ever wondrous place that they call home as they saw multiple decorations strapped within the ceilings accompanied by hovering lacrima lights that flicker into many different colors as it shone throughout the guild. A multitude of people also occupy the area as some of them were already familiar with the two as they recognized their faces. Also, the people inside noticed the presence of the two as they began to greet them inside with a casual manners.

"Hey, it's Wendy and Carla!"

"Oh, they're here already?"

"You're as beautiful as ever Wendy-chan!"

Calls from different people rang through their ears as they passed them with faint smiles and waves before returning their own gestures and greetings with the people inside. As usual the atmosphere within the guild is just as lively as ever though it's much more brighter and less chaotic, seeing that none of them have started fighting or doing the infamous brawls the guild had been so famous for.

Making their way towards the bar counter they soon caught sight of their head waitress, Mirajane in her usual barmaid clothes. The white-haired woman simply waved a hand towards the duo as they finally made it towards her and took a seat beside each other before greeting her.

"Good day, the two of you... It's really rare for me to see you two coming inside the guild this early." Mirajane perked up in a happy manner as the two ordered hot drnks to battle the cold.

"We just happened to finish our stuff so we hurried back here." The 17 year old bluenette began to spoke as the barmaid took a mug beside her before cleaning it with a rug as she conversed for a while longer.

"I see... Well, the party's not gonna start yet until night time so feel free to wander around... Master was still busy with the program so it will take awhile." She explained which earned them to nod in response.

"Okay..."

They soon waited for a couple of minutes as they watched the festivities inside took place with people happily conversing with each other while some taking out their celebration by drinking alongside with their buddies, mainly to the male adult ones.

Yes, it's the 25th of December X796. A special day where people gather round to their friends and exchange gifts with each other to strengthened their bonds and their ties of friendship and love to their loved ones. It's also a special day where they all comfort themselves from the incoming winter by gathering altogether at a fireplace and enjoy the warmth. Despite this, what makes a person even more comforted than what a mere fireplace can offer was the presence of your friends and families that both give you love and warmth from the winter.

That's the very thing that everyone was looking forward to in this holiday. You can disregard all your personal gifts and desires. The most valued gift that you can ever receive in this season is your most precious loved one. What good will it do for you to enjoy Christmas if you don't have friends of families to enjoy it with you?

The spirit of Christmas comes from the loving sentiment between people, guiding everyone, spreading the fun and many more.

Even the people of Magnolia has the same goals needed to celebrate their Christmas with their loved ones. Fairy Tail also was no exception to that, seeing that they all planned everything from the start of holding such an enjoyable party for their guildmates and celebrate their Christmas together with each other.

Wendy could only gaze around towards the people she recognized over the past few years. That's right... It's already been years since the Grand Magic Games has ended. Life in Fairy Tail returned to normal just after that and it's already been five years as she had finally grown herself into a fine young woman. Due to that, everyone seemed to notice her change and eventually changed their view on her from a timid girl into a full grown teen that can potentially rival that of other women in the guild as well.

Other than that, there's actually nothing that changed over the past five years of living happily with your guild members and friends. Everyday was a blast for them. Well, to some days at least, knowing that the guild has inside issues of extreme violence and guild brawls that happened everyday that would practically destroy the entire building if not being kept at a minimum level.

It was then Mirjane decided to continue their conversation once again.

"One more thing... Since it's Christmas, why don't you two spend your time with everyone outside?"

"What do you mean by that?" Wendy asked in curiosity.

" What I mean is that, don't you have any plans to spend with someone in Christmas? There's still time to spend outside with your friends so why don't you take the opportunity?" After being asked by that, Wendy could only put up a dry laugh, seeing that she doesn't have anything planned out on the occasion.

"I don't have any plans, Mira-san." It was then, the barmaid started to worry.

"Why?"

"W-Well, I don't have anything to plan something out really... I'm just fine hanging out with Carla, that's all." She reasoned. Mirajane could not see though her feelings is she's lonely or anything but knowing her being quite attached to her Exceed for all these years, she probably didn't have anything to desire other than that.

"What about you Carla?" Mirajane turned over to the silent white Exceed who took a sip from her cup before looking back at the two girls with a slightly embarrassed face.

"W-Well, I got a meeting with Happy later so..." She didn't have the time to finish her statement as Mirajane quickly squealed in delight just after hearing the best parts of the sentence.

"Ooooh~ So Carla has finally acknowledged Happy's advances." She teased.

"As if! I-It's just that I wanted to spend some time with another Exceed. Happy was the best choice since Lily is a bit... ... ... serious at most things." She pouted which was unusual for her to do so as Wendy simply watched her Exceed in surprise due to her recent behavior.

"Well, I guess, I'll leave it to you then... Good luck having fun with Happy." Mirajane winked but Carla could only lightly growl in response in which the barmaid ignored before going back to the blue-haired teen before her.

"What will you do now?"

"What do you mean?" Mirajane sighed at her obliviousness.

"I mean, what are you gonna do right now? Carla had some plans for today's Christmas so I'm sure you should have one too."

"I-I don't really have anything to think of... Lucy-san is of with Levy and the others, Gray-san and Juvia-san are out somewhere and Erza-san was helping out with the Master... ... Natsu-san is-"

 **CRASH***

A rather loud sound interrupted their conversation as Natsu came out with a blazing fury in his eyes, glaring past over to the people before him with anger. Everyone had to stop their previous ventures as they all gazed up to the dragonslayer who was standing over to the table.

"Which one of you bastards stole my whiskey?!" He shouted out in defiance, completely pissed and yes, it's better to have Erza on the line in order to save the party. Having the Salamander picking out a fight and cause trouble once again can only spell chaos and mayhem inside the guild and it's Christmas I tell you.

However, the response was not quick enough as Natsu was punched at the back of his head by Elfman, one of the people who were likely to spark even more trouble than rather simmer everything done.

"A real man does not shout out loud during Christmas!" Elfman declared with his manly statements which are completely meaningless and irritating. With a loud crash on one of the tables, Natsu instantly emerged from it without any scratches as he glared over to the bulky Take-Over mage with irritation.

"What was that for, you bastard?!"

"Quite down! This is not the time to be shouting out loud, Natsu!"

"Well, you're shouting too!"

"I'm not!"

"You are!"

And the brawls began... It didn't take too long for Gajeel and the others to join in the fray too as some of them awere already tied up against each other's throats and eventually throwing down on the floor with them. The others simply sweatdropped at the sight, seeing the brawls never really subsided even at the time of a holiday. Wendy and Mirajane simply watched at the rambunctious guild members of theirs as they caused mayhem just at the center of the guild, leaving the others who weren't involved to watch in sidelines.

"Well, better than nothing, Wendy..." The barmaid winked at her in which Wendy immediately guessed of what she was talking about.

"You don't mean, Natsu-san..." She tried to confirm in which Mirajane nodded in response. "You know I can't do that.."

"Why?"

"I mean, he probably had plans with Happy or even Lucy-san... I don't want to bother them too much." She reasoned.

"You think so? Well, I haven't seen Lucy around... Happy and Carla have some plans remember? How about you just ask him if he's free?" Wendy could only flail her arms, frantically in denial of the suggestion.

"N-No way... I can't do that..." She stuttered.

"Aw, come on, Wendy... Don't tell me, you're just shy because you can't ask out the person you like..." She smirked which even got her to panic even more as she jolted up from her seat and tried to deny everything that the barmaid was trying to tell her.

"Mira-saaaan!" She cried out in disbelief in which the white-haired barmaid could only giggle in delight as she saw her cute and flustered after revealing something secretive to the topic.

It's no secret to her that Wendy had someone she admires for a long time. It took almost just a few months after the Grand Magic Games when she finally had her to spill the beans and eventually knew the truth behind it. Wendy has developing some feeling for the pink-haired dragonslayer. Somehow the revelation to her got the bluenette to panic because she thought that barmaid had a habit of teasing people when their secret is known to them. Unfortunately, Wendy just couldn't keep her secrets in place and, thus succumbed into Mirajane's playful demeanor of hinting her secrets little by little.

Looking at her as well, Wendy eventually grew these feelings out of admiration from him. She wanted to become like him and become stronger like him. She generally views him as her source of power and hope whenever she was on a pinch in the situation. But that mindset of hers towards him eventually changed as the years went by until she had finally confirmed her own feelings as she grew up into a fine woman.

The reason for this continued development of her feelings was because Natsu never had anything to do with anyone in terms of love life. He never made any moves on one girl even all these years. She always thought that Natsu might have a thing for Lucy since she always see them together in most jobs. At first, she was starting to give up her feelings after knowing her current place.

Well, you can't really expect a young girl for her to have a chance with Natsu who was always being surrounded by girls at the same age as his. She would've thought that he would view her as a sister for that matter but... ...

Time can change a person. Five years of living in Fairy Tail had developed her into a very beautiful young woman that has even attracted a couple of guys in the guild due to her outgrowing beauty in the course of the years. Of course, she never really went out any of them, seeing that she was never experienced to move her romance into that kind of level. Plus, her eyes were set into someone else though.

Wendy had to put aside her own inner problems at the moment as she tried to focus on Mirajane who was at the verge of revealing her secret at any moment if she's not stopped by her.

"Aw, come on, Wendy... Don't you think that it's a coincidence? Both of you actually have nothing to plan for this Christmas... It takes a little courage for one of you to get the gears of fate moving..." She spoke in her rather romantic side as she began to speak such cheesy lines in between her sentences that simply made her and Carla to sweatdrop in response.

A few minutes later, Carla had begun to move out from her chair and eventually made her way towards the guild door.

"Then I'll be off, Wendy... As much I'd like to side with you, I'd prefer you follow Mira's instructions... I don't want you to regret your actions in the future, Wendy." Carla advised with a smile before finally disappearing as the doors of the guild closed right behind her.

That's right... She totally forgot that Carla knows everything as well.

"See? Even Carla's agrees with me... It's better than having none, Wendy..." She spoke once again before finally returning back to cleaning her mug which left the bluenette with many questions inside her head. Sighing depressingly, Wendy rested her head on the counter with her arms crossed before placing her head there to rest. There's a lot of things, going inside her head simultaneously.

Will she really regret it if she didn't do it? She didn't know. Maybe because she was scared that Natsu might even reject her from coming along? She was expecting too much from it without even knowing the consequences if it didn't work out the way it could.

The bluenette simply began to tightened her grip in frustration as her mind filled with inner struggles and doubts was starting make her even more worried about her own self. Mirajane could see the uncertainty on the bluenette's eyes and could not help but feel worried for her also. Wendy was such a beautiful and innocent girl to begin with. In the years of her growing years, she could only watch her develop into a even more mature person that she viewed her years back. Like any other young women, she also had her own problems, concerning her own feelings.

It would really be bad for her despite the occasion was eventually meant for everyone to become happy. It's time for her to act out her part as well.

"Say, Wendy... Do you need some help?" Mirajane suddenly asked which caused the worrying bluenette to raise her head from her arms and looked at the barmaid in confusion.

"Help for what?"

"Helping you on your confession with Natsu, of course." It was then, Wendy suddenly jerked up from her seat and eventually stumbled down on the floor in extreme embarassment.

"W-W-What are you saying all of a sudden?!" She stuttered in response as she tried hide her red-colored face... However, despite that reaction towards her, Mirajane kept her serious look on the flustered bluenette, seemingly determined to help her in any way she can.

"I'm not joking, Wendy... It's time for those feelings to resurface... You always hid them away because you thought that Natsu has already eyes for someone but in actuality, he doesn't."

"How could you be so sure to that, Mira-san?" She asked.

"Just look at it... Natsu never even made a move towards anyone even to Lucy despite being close friends while you, on the other hand had develop feelings for him that he still doesn't know of. Remember, it's not him that's gonna make him realize your feelings, because he's dense... and you know that." Mirajane bluntly replied that made the bluenette to sweatdrop.

"You really said that, do you?"

"Well, that's just who he is... But anyway, what I meant to say is, you're not gonna rely on time that he would eventually realize it... You're going to be the one who would tell it to him..."

"But what if he rejects me and doesn't even see me as an important person..." Wendy's face turned saddened as she thought about the consequences of doing it. She doesn't want their relationship to end just because of some stupid and unsure confession.

"What are you talking about?" Mirajane felt slightly displeased at her statement. "You ARE an important person to him, Wendy... ... Since when did ever Natsu views his friends as an unimportant person? Whether you like it or not, your relationship with him is not gonna end even if you end being rejected by him-"

"I know but... ... ... I just don't want it to be like that way." She flatly replied which somehow got the barmaid rattled to reply to her. Did she meant that she doesn't want his answer to be like that to her? It sounded pretty selfish but... ... it was rather a pretty good response to that kind of statement. It took only seconds for the matchmaker to realize what the sky dragonslayer was trying to say.

"Ooooh, I see... ... So you don't want the answer to be like that, huh? Oh, you're so possessive, Wendy~" She teased...

"N-No! That's not what I-" Before she could even reply, Mirajane finally placed both of her hands towards her shoulders as she looked at him dead in the eye.

"Then there's no need for anything that could stop in your way of finally confessing your love to him... ... Listen to me, Wendy... Sometimes, you should just do anything in your power to get what you really wanted..." She revealed which shocked her in the process.

"But Mira-san... that's bad-"

"It's time for you to get out of your innocent shell, Wendy... I know what you feel but there are times that you must do anything in your power to get what you want..."

"You make it sound like I needed to be a villain or something... And the way you're saying it isn't exactly related to what I've been saying earlier." Wendy reasoned.

"Then I'll offer you an advice, don't let those feelings bottled up away from your heart... Embrace them and understand them. It's the only way of expressing it towards him and I'm sure he will understand it also despite his dense personality." She winked which caused the poor bluenette to groan in pain inside her head.

"... Trust me, I did the same thing once but I soon regretted it... I was indecisive enough so as a friend and former rival, I'm rooting out for you, Wendy." Mirajane could only smile blissfully towards the shocked bluenette after hearing something surprising from her as well.

Did she just say that she did the same thing once? That would mean-

It was then, she stopped for a moment to look at the barmaid with disbelief.

"Mira-san... Are you-"

"Oh whoops... There's no time to explain... Whatever happens from here on out, I'll be definitely rooting out for you, Wendy... Now go on... Make me proud!" She softly pushed her away from the bar counter and eventually faced the bluenette towards the direction where the pink-haired dragonslayer was before going back to the counter to observe them from afar.

Wendy took a glance at the smiling barmaid and could not help but feel worried about that last revelation to her. What does she mean by that?

She had to set aside her thoughts about the barmaid for a while and focus on the task. She had to wonder though, how come did she even got mixed up in this kind of situation? Whatever, she'll just have to play along with it.

Mirajane simply watched her from the distance as Wendy began to make her way towards the sleeping dragonslayer on the table before sporting a faint smile towards her. Unknowingly, she felt a light pain from her chest as she gazed at them for a moment but decided to ignore it. This is her decision and will be rooting out for her from now on. She doesn't want her to suffer the same things that she had done years ago and putting her on the right path is the best way of offering her advice to the sky dragonslayer.

Going back to the counter and resuming her duties, Mirajane could only make out a small whisper under her breath as she glanced on the bluenette one last time.

 _"Good luck, Wendy..."_

..

..

..

Natsu was sleeping on the table as usual... After the occasional beating he got from Erza just a few minutes ago, he had to settled himself out from trouble since everyone seemed to be busy working the party to be set up later at night. Honestly, he just wants everyone to lighten up and feel free once in a while instead of tinkering themselves on the decorations. But seriously though, his whiskey was stolen from someone.

Feeling bored, the pinkette rested his head towards the table, hoping for someone that could get him out of his boredom soon. His prayers were answered as Wendy came up to him just in time as he thought about that earlier. However, he find it strange for her to be out here alone in the guild without her Exceed. Usually, he saw her in company of Carla every time she went inside the guild.

"Hey, Wendy... What's up? Is Carla not with you?" He tried to ask.

"N-Natsu-san... T-There's something that I'd like to ask you." She stammered in response as her face immediately turned red due to embarrassment.

"Sure, what is it?" He perked up in curiosity.

"W-Well, I-I was wondering if you had any plans for this Christmas... D-Do you have someone already? I-It's fine if you have... I'm sorry in advance if that was the case." She immediately reasoned her excuses but Natsu could only tilt his head in confusion.

"I don't have anything planned out today... Lucy is busy with Levy and Happy said he had someone to spend time to also... Honestly, I never thought Happy would actually have someone to spend time with aside from me."

"So you thought you were able to spend you time with him if he's not occupied?" She inquired.

"Well, not really... Even if that's the case, I might have just stay in the guild and wait for everyone to come back... Pretty sad, right?" He made a bitter smile but clearly shows that he's quite lonely while at it.

"W-Will you... umm... ... ... ...pany me?" She slightly muttered which caused him to look back at her with confusion.

"Hmm?"

"W-W-Will you... accompany me outside?" She strongly tried to give her best answer to him in which she was so embarrassed to say in front of the person she likes.

"You mean, spending time with you outside?" He asked with a bit more specific statement which got her steaming out from her head before meekly nodding in response.

"Wait a moment... You also don't have plans for today too?" Again, Wendy could only nod but with a slightly depressing look. Natsu scratched his head for a few moments before finally looking back at the bluenette with a faint smile towards her and simply took out her hand without knowing and hastily dragged her outside the guild.

"N-Natsu-san?"

"Come on... We should make our time memorable... If you could've told me earlier then we might have more time to spend time together outside... Really, you always tell everything at the last second." He commented as Wendy slightly frowned from the last part before simply apologizing to him.

"Sorry... I guess, I'm not that punctual to say things on the right time..." If Mirajane and Carla didn't tell her that much soon, then she would've really regretted everything.

"Well, I guess that's fine... I kinda like that side of you... Despite being last, you bring out even the best of moments I have with someone..." He added though that comment didn't exactly let her to stay composed as she suddenly heated up from embarrassment and eventually shook her head towards the snowy ground.

"I...uhh..."

"You don't need to say anything... For now, let's have fun together in this Christmas... You and me!" He turned around with a gleeful smile which not only caused her embarrassment to fade away but to also let her smile afterwards with a light blush on her cheeks before happily accepting his hold and ran outside to the streets.

"Okay!"

...

...

...

They soon slowed their paces as they walked through the busy streets of the town and saw a multitude of people walking towards stores and other stalls, in hopes of buying presents for today's Christmas. The height of the day was still in the prelude of the afternoon as the sky was embedded with grey clouds and skies that covered the sun from above and eventually raining down snowflakes as the two trudged along the snowy path.

"So what do you want to do first? You invited me so, feel free to choose whatever you like." He offered as he looked brightly at the bluenette who wasn't still over her blushing state.

"Well, what would you actually do on a holiday?"

"I dunno... I've never went out with anyone alone except Happy so it's my first time having someone to come along with me..." Wendy was shocked at this.

"You were never once able to hang out with anyone on Christmas?!"

"There's Happy though he doesn't seemed to be available this time so yeah... I don't know what to do back then until you came and invited me out." He reasoned.

"I always thought that you would spend your time with Lucy-san or Erza-san?"

"Are you kidding me? Erza is always so busy about preparing Christmas present every year... Lucy always throws me out from her apartment since she and Levy were having party inside so I'm stumped to do anything with the others... What about you?"

"What about me?"

"I mean, do you have someone whom you'd like to spend some time with in Christmas?"

"No... I don't have anyone except Carla but she's not also available today so..." She trailed off until Natsu finished it.

"I guess, we're the same then." He grinned.

"Yeah..." Came the dry laugh from the bluenette.

They were silent for a second until a rumble was heard from Natsu's stomach as Wendy looked at the pinkette with a slightly worried look.

"I guess, I haven't gotten much food lately..." He chuckled though he was slightly embarrassed by it since Wendy is right beside him, hearing that warning signal of his stomach yearning for food.

"I think we know out first destination would be..." Wendy giggled in response before taking the turn of dragging the pinkette with her as they made their way towards a restaurant.

They opened the doors and reserved for two seats of their own as they were handed down with two sets of menus. Customers range about seven to ten people with some doing pairs, seeing that most of them were couples, Wendy felt like inviting him in this place was a bad idea.

Despite that, she tried her best not to lose her composure until she finally decided on her order. At the same time, Natsu had finished his own order before both of them simultaneously raising their hands together much to their surprise. The waiter soon moved over to their table and listed out their desired foods and such before getting back towards the counter and handed the list.

"I've been thinking... why would you invite me of all people?" Natsu soon turned to start their conversation once again.

"I... well... the truth is..." She can't tell him. It was all of Mirajane's doing. If she hadn't been more vigilant in keeping her emotions and secrets in place then she wouldn't be doing this kind of thing in the first place. However, she felt like that it was better than this, rather not having the courage to ask the pinkette out on a trip to town and enjoy the time of Christmas before nightfall.

Remembering her advice from the barmaid, Wendy could not help but think about what she actually wants to do about the confession. She was still unprepared for all this to sink in. It all started too fast for her to process everything. But she knew that she had to make a decision one way or another. She might now have another chance at this. Right now, today is the only special day for her to finally act out on those feelings.

Natsu was able to notice the uncertainty in her eyes as he simply tried to dissuade her from answering his bothersome question.

"It's okay if you don't want to tell it... I can understand."

"No.. It's alright. I... ... I have something to tell you before we go back to the guild." She meekly spoke.

"Alright... But why not just tell me right now? I mean, it's so much easier if you could tell me right now..."

"It's complicated..." She replied.

"Oh, I see..." He paused for a moment before thinking up something and smiled in return. "Just to let you know that if anything that's bothering you, don't hesitate to ask me about it, okay? I'll help you in any way I can."

"O-Okay..." She stammered.

After a few minutes of conversing and talking to each other about their lives, the waiter soon came back with their ordered meals and placed it down before them and bade them a good and happy meal in this holiday. Of course, Wendy didn't hesitate to dug herself in and ate her food with manners. Natsu on the other hand, was eating as usual though he was keeping a rather composed manner of handling his food which was odd since he would normally stuff his food right inside his mouth without hesitation no matter how grand the restaurant can be. Seeing him like that makes the bluenette curious about the change.

"I'm surprised..." She remarked.

"What?"

"That you may able to eat with manners... No offense." She teased.

"That's offensive, alright... I'm trying my best to be as normal as possible."

"Why?"

"Well, it's Christmas and it's my first time eating with someone alone so it's kinda new for me to do this..."

"Really?" She perked up.

"Yeah... It's also strange for me too. I've never even done anything like this before..." He pondered curiously.

"I see..."

Both of them simply ate without speaking after that as they quietly enjoyed their time and food together. With customers entering in back and forth, the two dragonslayers were just about finishing their own meal as they finished emptying their plate in just a few minutes until Natsu realized something.

"Come to think of it... I kinda heard something similar in this kind of situation." He pondered.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, from what I heard that when a boy and a girl spend their time outside and have fun, would that be also called a date?" With that, Wendy stammered. Her face immediately rising up due to blushing of her face as she only stared back onto her feet, not wanting him to show her flustered look.

"T-That's... ... I-It's not what you think-" She was about to explain it herself until Natsu continued.

"It's alright..."

"Huh?"

"I don't mind having a date with you... Plus, it's Christmas so it doubles the fun between us, don't you think?" He smiled in his toothy grin in which caught her off guard as she was unable to say something after showing that face to her. As a result, she could only shook her head and pout.

"R-Right..."

After eating, Natsu paid for their food before going out again on the cold streets and went into many different places. From landmarks and into stores, both of them simply enjoyed everything in their time together without even caring about the time going past by during the day.

They giggled, laughed, or even playfully argued about certain things that they don't seemed to agree on which was unusual since both of them were friends for a long time and Natsu never even once argued with her before but not in a serious way. Though it all soon ended with a laugh and eventually tried to agree in the end. Wendy never felt even more happier than before as she cheerfully walked alongside with the person she loves.

However, she knew all too well that in the end of this journey, she will have to part from him once more, seeing that she had a different life inside the guild and this special occasion was just a push to her feelings that she might wanted to express later on before they return to the guild.

It pains her to see it that way but she didn't care. What she really wanted is to treasure this moment with him and express her feelings towards the end, no matter what the answer it would be. Being together with him was the most precious gift that she could ever have in this Christmas, she needed nothing more to that.

It was already in the afternoon and the sky was beginning to get dark as the two dragonslayers began their trip back towards the guild, much to the bluenette sadness but she tried to hide, in hopes of not letting him to worry about her any longer.

"Let's return to the guild..." Natsu offered.

"Okay..." Came the sad reply in which he didn't notice.

"You still have something to tell me before we go back, right?" Natsu asked.

"Y-Yeah... I will tell you right after we go back."

"Alright... I can't wait..."

"It's not really important though..." She deadpanned.

"But it's a secret so it's gotta be important." He reasoned with a smile on his face towards her.

As they walked through the snowy street, they saw multiple kids playing around the snow as they walked past through them before they finally went into a snowball fight against each other just as the two went past to their field of battle. Natsu and Wendy just looked over to the children before them before smiling towards each other until they both instantly separated from each other and eventually went on different sides on their own fight.

"Just so you know, I don't like to hold back, even if it's just a snowball fight..." Natsu reminded.

"Me either..." Wendy smiled in determination before rolling up a snowball in the nearby ground and readied it in her hand until the fight started.

"Here I go, Wendy!" Natsu shouted in glee before throwing up a ball towards the bluenette which she instinctively dodged and threw a ball right at him.

The two dragonslayers exchanged multiple snowballs against each other as both sides eventually got themselves on the score for having many hits on their clothes with snow. It was then things are really starting to get serious although it was just a snowball fight.

"You have to do better than that, Wendy!" Again, he playfully taunted.

"I was just getting started..." Picking up another snowball, Wendy utilized her sky magic unto the ball and threw it towards him. Natsu instinctively dodged the ball t the right but Wendy simply used her magic to change the trajectory of the snowball and followed him to the right and eventually hit him right in the face as he lsightly stumbled back.

"Hey! That's cheating!"

"You didn't set any rules so therefore magic is allowed." She sweetly replied back much to the pinkette's delight before picking up a snowball on his own and prepared his own revenge.

"Alright... If you play magic then I'll just have to play magic too." Without warning, Natsu flared up his hands ablaze which consumed the snowball, turning it into a fireball much to the bluenette shock.

"Fire Dragon's Snowball Fire!" He shouted in glee as the flame-coated snowball travelled fast towards Wendy in blinding speeds which caused her eyes to widen in disbelief as she had no means of dodging it. Judging from the speed of the ball, she's pretty sure that it's gonna hurt.

 _ **Whoosh***_

A gust of wind went past to her as she opened her eyes only to see the snowball evaporated just a few inches away from her face, much to the pinkette's shock.

"W-What!"

"Sorry, Natsu... fire doesn't work well with snow... " She threw another snowball towards him by using magic that soon hit him in the process.

"AH! Come on... That's not fair!" He whined before desperately trying to throw as much snowballs as he can accumulate and threw it towards her, only to be deflected by a faint torrent of wind surrounding her in the process.

Tired of being teased, Natsu stopped his mini-tantrum and eventually set his eyes towards the bluenette with determination.

"Alright! I guess, I'll have to do this the hard way! Haaaaaaaah!" Without hesitation, Natsu simply sprinted towards the bluenette with nothing but himself as if he was trying to fight her for real this time.

"E-Eh? Natsu?"

"You're not getting away this time, Wendy!" He shouted in defiance as he ran towards her without stopping.

"W-Wait a moment, Natsu! This is not a real fight! I surrender!" She tried to dissuade him from going into a real mage fight with her but it was too late. Before she could even get away, Natsu immediately caught up to her and tackled her down to the snowy ground and eventually got her below to him as he looked triumphantly in his face before looking at the surprised bluenette.

"I got you now!"

"W-What?"

"You think you're gonna let yourself get the best of me? Well, you can't throw snowballs at me now." He spoke proudly of himself until finally looking down on her one again.

"Alright... You win... I lose... " Wendy conceded defeat.

"No... ... I lose this time." He suddenly spoke with a slightly serious tone on his voice which was odd for her since he never actually admitted defeat to someone even to a girl.

"But I cheated, you know."

"Well, I cheated too..."

"Well, I still cheated after that..."

"No... I cheated after that..."

"Why?"

"For this..." Without warning, Natsu slowly descended his face towards hers and immediately planted a kiss towards her lips as Wendy was left to widen her eyes in shock in disbelief after seeing herself embracing a kiss from the person she likes. She must be dreaming... Oh yes, she might be... because Natsu would never ever do something like this because of his dense nature and personality. Her mind was immediately overflowing with a set strings of emotions that she couldn't even hold out for too long as her head simply blacked out and focus on the situation itself.

Both of them stayed like that for a moment until both of them needed air for themselves as Natsu broke away their kiss and started to catch their own breaths, leaving Wendy completely shocked and unable to comprehend at the developing situation.

"N..a..t..s..u.." Her words trailed off in thought as her cheeks immediately went into different shades of red. Her strength left her body as she was unable to move aside and push him. Her hazel brown eyes gaze that to his black onyx orbs without fear and doubts as Natsu looked back at her with a slight blush written on his face.

"I told you... I cheated."

"Why?" She meekly asked, wanting to know the reason behind that kiss. It was then Natsu let go of his hold onto her and let her sit up straight and gazed at her eventually.

"I knew all along, Wendy... Everything that you tried to keep away from me, I knew them all along... Didn't I tell you before? You always tell everything at the last second." It was then, the sky dragonslayer widened her eyes in complete surprise.

So, he knew it all along from the start... He was already aware of her feelings right before she could even keep it from him. It didn't take long for her to realize that he was merely waiting for the moment to reveal everything to her about her feelings. She always thought that Natsu can't even notice the slightest hint of things around him but to think that he would be able to notice her feelings right from the start was really completely shocking.

"I-I-I-I-I was... I-It's not what you think! I-It's just an admiratio-" Before she could even finish her frantic excuses, Natsu shushed her softly before smiling towards her with a shrug.

"Really, do you have to make up excuses for that? I know very well, Wendy." He reasoned. Her face blushed heavily again.

"I..."

"But you know, despite you being last, you always bring out the best moments of my life with someone... That's why, I'll answer your feelings here as well." He faintly spoke before leaning towards her once again and planted his lips towards hers without hesitation as Wendy could only widen her eyes in surprise until she couldn't fight it anymore and let her tears flow down on her eyelids and eventually accepted his answer just like that.

The two of them stayed like that for a few seconds until they finally broke away from their second kiss as Natsu saw her tears and softly touched her cheek with his warm hands and gently wiped her tears away.

"That's why... you don't have to wait any longer... I love you too, Wendy..." He softly smiled towards her with a blush on his cheeks in which caused the bluenette to cry even more and hugged him tightly as she let her emotions flow out from her heart as Natsu simply softened his gaze and hugged the dragonslayer back and closed his eyes in content.

"Really, you are so cute when you're crying like this..."

"Natsuuuuu~" Despite her sobs, she couldn't help but retort back from his tease which only made him chuckle in response.

"Alright... I won't bite... So will you tell me now?" Natsu asked curiously.

"About what?"

Don't tell me you forgot it? You said that you have something to tell me right before we head back, right?" It was not long before she eventually blushed yet again and immediately lightly bopped the pinkette's head in irritation.

"What was that for?" He demanded.

"B-Baka! This is my answer!" Without even hesitating, Wendy suddenly leaned herself towards him and eventually turned into another sweet kiss as Natsu freely embraced hers and hugged her back protectively before breaking up again until both eyes met each other again with one extremely embarrassed while the other simply calmed about it.

"T-That was... I didn't do it o-on purpose-" Once again, her shy personality got the best of her and started making excuses until Natsu laughed yet again at her antics.

"So, you kissed me without even hesitating then saying that it wasn't on purpose? Haha!" He irked an eyebrow towards the flustered bluenette who could only flail her arms frantically.

"N-No... It's not what you think..."

"Well, I did like it though."

The gears of her head simply stopped working as she can't seemed to handle all these embarrassing actions of hers and seeing Natsu only able to laugh at it, she doesn't know if it's really okay to let it all go just because they finally accepted their feelings for each other. She had to wonder though, this is probably what Mirajane was trying to tell her about being selfish...

A heavy blush soon followed.

A few moments of sitting on the soft snowy white ground, Natsu soon stood up before finally offering a hand towards Wendy with a warm smile plastered on his face.

"Come on, let's get back to the guild... We still have that party right around at night with everyone... "

"Y-Yes..." She took his hand and eventually began their way back towards the guild with happy faces.

Wendy slightly shivered as the cold on her body eventually got the best of her despite being on warm clothes. Maybe it's because that she was laying down on the snowy ground for too long that time. However, at the same time, she felt a rather soft wrapping towards her neck as Natsu softly shared his scarf with hers and eventually tangled themselves altogether before looking back at each other.

"All better?" He softly asked.

"Mmm." She nodded sweetly as they walked their way together in the cold night as both dragonslayers happily enjoyed themselves in the warmth of their loved one.

For the first time in her life, Wendy never felt any safer and warm in the hands of the person she truly loves. Their Christmas was indeed a special holiday for them. Their feelings for each other had finally reached towards each other and finally accepted it wholeheartedly. They will never forget this. The time they spent together and the time they finally realized their feelings for each other under the snowy day of Christmas.

* * *

 **A/N: Sup guys... Sorry for uploading this late. I was planning to post this on December 25 but the time here in FF is kinda confusing... I did post this on Dec. 26, 2015 so that's that...**

 **As you can see, this can be potentially have a sequel about the revelation and such if the readers requests for it. I'll leave it to you guys. And once again, Merry Christmas to you all. Have a happy holiday.**


End file.
